


Human

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a haiku about Stiles. reflecting on the fact that he's human compared to everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes make me see  
Lack of fangs make me witty,  
No claws makes me ‘me.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second Stiles-centric Haiku with implied Sterek

Lil’ Red Riding Hood  
Lost to the whim of the Wolf  
Your big, bad sourwolf


End file.
